


Next Steps

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: Ron asks Harry to accompany him as he sets out to buy a ring for Hermione. Post War Fluff
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	1. Taking the next step

Making the next step  
“Want to take the afternoon off if we get through all this paperwork?” Ron asked Harry. They were both sitting at their desks in the Auror office, having gotten a brief reprieve from being in the field.

Harry looked up from what he was doing. “What’d you have in mind?” he asked.

“I could use your help with something,” Ron said noncommittally.

Harry stared at him before saying, “Okay…”

“You’re not opposed to using glamour charms and disguising ourselves, are you?” Ron asked. 

“No. Mate, do you have some secret auror mission you’re trying to investigate or something?” Harry asked.

“What? No, ‘course not! I just think it’d be best if we weren’t seen by anyone who would recognize us. I’ll explain when we’re out of the Ministry.”

“Alright,” Harry said as he went back to his work. He trusted Ron, and was sure he had a good reason for whatever he had planned. The afternoon came faster than he’d expected, and the pile on both of their desks had become significantly less.

“Ready?” Ron asked. 

“Sure. Are you going to send a note to Hermione letting her know that you’re leaving?” Harry asked.

“Er, no, she doesn’t need to know. I’ll send a patronus if we end up being later than expected.” Ron said. “Lunch in muggle London first?”

Harry was surprised that Ron wasn’t telling Hermione, but tried to hide it. “Alright.”

They stopped at a quiet cafe a few blocks into Muggle London that had a good selection of sandwiches. After they placed their order, Harry looked at Ron.

“Alright, what’s really going on that you’re being all secretive about?”

“I want to look for a ring,” Ron told him.

Harry stared at him, processing his words. He wasn’t surprised in the least. The girls had just finished at Hogwarts a few months prior. 

“Wow, really? That’s great, mate! How’d you know?” Harry was genuinely interested, since he’d been thinking about how long he should wait before he started shopping for one for Ginny.

“Honestly? I’ve known it for so long, and things are finally starting to settle into some normalcy in our lives, and it just feels right.”

Harry nodded. “That makes sense. But why not just shop in Muggle London? There are plenty of jewelers, and then you can avoid the prying eyes of people in Diagon Alley.”

“Magical jewelry is different, mate.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised when you ask questions like that anymore, and yet here we are.” Ron laughed at himself.

“How?” Harry asked interestedly, pretending he didn’t hear Ron’s jab about Harry’s continued lack of magical knowledge.

“Well, it’s kind of like shopping for a wand, isn’t it? It’s not that the ring chooses the person like a wand does, but there’s magic embedded in the ring that’s drawn to certain dynamics of couples, and the right choice will help strengthen the bond between them. So like, the ring I’d choose for Hermione would be different from the one you’d choose for Ginny...if that’s something you decide to do, too, of course. There’s really more to it than just style and diamond cut and band, and all that other rubbish I’ve been trying to read up on in secret,” Ron explained.

Harry nodded, “So, have you guys talked at all about it or is this going to be a complete surprise?”

“What do you mean? We’ve talked about our future together, but Hermione’s not really the type to gush over a princess cut, or side stones, or the difference between white gold and silver…” Ron droned on.

Harry snorted, “ I think you need to lay off the research. Are you hearing yourself right now?”

“Oi! How much thought have you given it?”

“Enough to figure that I’d just know what would suit Ginny when I see it? She’s not exactly the ‘froo froo’ type either,” 

Ron nodded in agreement. “See? That’s exactly my point!”

Harry looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. “So has Hermione ever actually talked about what kind of ring she wants?”

Ron stared blankly back at him. “Er, no. That’s why I asked you to come along. We’ve only ever talked about the future in relation to being married and how many kids and where we’re going to live...we’ve never really discussed the engagement part of it..”

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food. “Ah, so you proposing is nowhere near on her radar,” Harry said.   
“Hopefully not, but I’d like her to be bloody surprised for once in her life. She’s got everything too planned out.”

“That she does. So what are you thinking?”

“Well, you know how we were talking a while back about taking a holiday together? I thought it might be perfect to set that up and plan for it, then. It can still be a private proposal, but we’d also have you and Ginny to celebrate with, and we could enjoy it before having Mum go crazy at the announcement.”

“Oh, excellent idea! When are you thinking?” Harry asked. “I could use a break.”

“Ginny’s got a gap in her season coming up next month, yeah? We could go then?”

“Sounds brilliant, but how are you going to pry Hermione away from work? She’s barely getting started, so you know how she’s going to react to taking a vacation so soon.”  
“Well, luckily she’s got to use some of her paid time off before the end of the year. Only half of it will carry over.”

“Brilliant, really brilliant mate. Maybe we should go book the trip this afternoon, too so they can’t talk us out of it,” Harry suggested.

Ron looked up from his sandwich excitedly. “See, I knew I could count on bringing you along! I might have to send that patronus to Hermione after all.”

*********************

After they finished their lunch, they paid and left the cafe, heading for a dark alleyway just down the street. They altered their appearances using glamour charms so no one would recognize them when they returned to Diagon Alley. As they made their way to the jeweler, they brainstormed different locations for the trip, and ultimately decided on southern Italy. They both agreed that that would be the most memorable and romantic for Hermione when it came to the proposal.

They walked into the jewelry shop and began looking as the shopkeeper was helping another customer. Ron was browsing along the glass cases when he saw one that caught his eye. It was a yellow gold vintage band with a round brilliant diamond cut in a cathedral setting. There were four single cut accent diamonds on either side of the center stone. The ring was unlike anything he’d ever seen.

“Ah, yes, the brilliant cathedral in traditional gold. This one is rather rare when it comes to browsing patrons,” the jeweler said to Ron. “It signifies the test of time, and is best suited for a couple that is deeply devoted to each other. I haven’t seen a pairing for one of these in quite some time.”

“Oh? Should I, er look at something else?” Ron asked awkwardly.

“No, no, I meant that as a compliment. The ring is sensing the love and devotion you have for your other half. It absolutely suits you.” Harry walked over to see what Ron had found. “I should warn you though, if you choose this one, it’s best not to wait too long. You may lose the strength in the bond it feels.”

Harry tried to stifle a laugh. “Hear that, mate? Don’t wait another seven years to pop the question.”

“Bugger off, Barry.” Ron said (they’d agreed that code names would be best as well, just in case). “I’ll take it,” he said without hesitation.

“Excellent! And might I show your friend a particular piece that I can sense pulling towards him?”

Harry shrugged as Ron eyed him curiously. The shopkeeper let them over to another class case and pulled out a silver band that held a solitaire diamond. “A simple white gold band with a radiant cut diamond. Fit for an easygoing couple that understands balance in an ever busy life.” 

Despite Harry’s high profile life, this did fit them well. He and Ginny had always had a mutual understanding of the hardships they’d been through since the war had ended, and they’d worked hard to be more open and candid with each other as a result. The ring certainly suited Ginny’s personality well.

Harry gave Ron a tentative look. “If it feels right, go for it, mate.”

“But this is about you and Helena,” Harry made up a fake name on the spot for Hermione.

“Yeah, but if that’s really what you want with Minnie then go for it. Just, don’t hijack my plans.”  
Harry thought for a moment, and knew deep down that ultimately this was the direction he wanted to go in with Ginny. He hadn’t been happier since they were able to pick their relationship back up, and he couldn’t see himself with anyone else. “Yeah, alright, I’ll take it,” Harry said as he broke out into a huge grin.

“Look at us, growing up and thinking about next steps,” Ron said.

“Yeah, who knew we’d even be here to see the day,” he said quietly.

They took turns checking out, setting up transfers to be made from their Gringotts accounts, and once their true identities were revealed, Ron pulled out nondisclosure agreements to ensure their anonymity from the press. This wasn’t something he was going to chance being ruined because of one person.

“That was brilliant thinking, mate,” Harry said as they walked out of the store, still in disguise. “Ready to head over to Globus Mundi?” 

“Let’s go. I think we can ditch the disguises there, but let’s transfigure the bags just in case.”

“Good thinking.”

“So when are you thinking of popping the question?” Ron asked him eagerly.

“Well, I’m not going to do it too close to you guys. Was thinking maybe around the holidays. That’ll give Hermione enough time in the spotlight.”

Ron nodded. “Thanks, mate. You’ll be my best man, yeah?”

Harry laughed and said, “Isn’t it a little early to ask? She might not say yes.”

“Very funny, Harry.” Though a look of worry creased Ron’s brows.

“I’m just kidding! Of course, I will, as long as you’ll do the same for me.”

“I don’t know...for a specky git like you? I wouldn’t want to overshadow you with my handsome looks, after all,” Ron said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, alright, I deserved that.” They both laughed some more. 

“Come on, we’ve got a vacation to plan!” as Ron picked up the pace.


	2. Asking Permission

Ron walked up the lane and down the path leading to the Granger’s front door. He had arranged a time to meet with them when Hermione wouldn’t know, so he’d chosen tea time when Hermione was out shopping for bridesmaids dresses with Angelina. 

He knocked on the front door to which Mrs. Granger answered quickly. “Ron! Come on in,” she opened the door as he entered, giving him a tight hug. “Come on back to the kitchen, Hugh’s waiting for us in there. Would you like some tea?”

“Oh, er, sure, thanks. How are things going at the office?” Ron asked, making small talk in an effort to calm his nerves.

“Never been better!” Jean answered as they entered the kitchen.

“Hey there, Ron!” Hugh said cheerfully.

“Hi, Mr. Granger,” Ron said without thinking as he sat down at the table. Jean poured his tea and then joined them.

“Mr. Granger? You haven’t called me that since...Australia!” He gave his wife a knowing look. “I think I know exactly what he’s going to talk to us about, Jean.”

“You- you do?” Ron asked, slightly surprised.

“I have my hunches,” Hugh said with a genuine smile.

“Right, well, I guess I should get right to it, then,” Ron said. He’d planned the whole thing out in his head, so he’d know just what to say. Now that he was sitting there in the Granger’s kitchen, though, his mind had gone blank. He knew he shouldn’t be nervous, but he couldn’t help it. What if all of a sudden they said no? What was he supposed to do if they decided they didn’t want their daughter involved in the magical world anymore, and that started with her dating Ron. Was he really good enough to be Hermione’s husband? To care for her for the rest of their lives?

“Ron, dear, you look as though you’ve just seen a ghost,” Jean said kindly. “It’s okay, I promise we won’t bite.”

Ron took a sip of his tea, and then drew a deep breath in. “I was hoping for your permission to ask Hermione to marry me,” Ron said nervously. “I-I’ve found the perfect ring for her, and have planned everything out, and I’m hoping you’ll give me your blessing? She cares so much for you both, and I know it would mean the world for her to know you’re okay with this.” He looked up cautiously.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger were beaming. Jean had tears in her eyes as Hugh said, “Of course you have our blessing, Ron. I know we’ve had our arguments over magic with Hermione, but when it comes down to it, magic was the greatest opportunity she ever received, and it led her to you.”

“And you are the best thing that’s ever happened for our daughter,” Jean finished as she sniffed.

Ron sat back in relief. “Thank you both. I love her more than you can ever know. I promise I’ll do everything to give her the life she deserves.”

“We know you will, Ron. Now, please tell us what you’ve got planned!” Jean said eagerly.

Ron’s face lit up as he began divulging the details, making them promise to keep the secret from their daughter. He was one step closer to what he hoped would be the best day of his life.


	3. Surprises and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ron finally surprise Ginny and Hermione with the trip!

Surprises & Suspicions  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny flooed back to Grimmauld place after dinner at the Burrow. Harry and Ron were finally going to surprise the girls with the trip. They were all sitting in the living room, when Harry and Ron gave each other a silent nod.

“So,” Ron cleared his throat. “We have a surprise for you.”

Hermione and Ginny both looked up at Ron in confusion. “Oh?” Hermione asked. “What kind of surprise?”

“Well, we’ve never exactly been on a proper holiday together and thought it might be fun to go somewhere,” Harry told them.

“Ginny’ll be in off season soon, and we’ve all got vacation time that needs to be used up before the end of the year, so we booked a trip to Italy!” Ron said, not bothering to hide the grin on his face.

“Really?” Hermione said excitedly. “Oh, I’ve always wanted to go!”

“That’s so cool!” Ginny agreed. “When is it for? My last match is Thursday!”

“Our portkey is scheduled to leave Saturday at 2:00.” Ron told them.

Ginny squealed with excitement, starting to chatter about packing, but Hermione excitement turned into a furrowed brow and she now had a worried look on her face.

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Harry asked.

“It’s just that, how will I know if I can get the time off? I just started at the Ministry this summer. What if it looks bad that I’m already taking vacation time? I’ve got so many projects going on right now, too.. I don’t know if this is a good idea-”

“Hermione, I went to talk to the head of your department already. I knew that you’d probably feel this way so I cleared it to make sure you’d be set. There’s nothing to worry about,” Ron attempted to reassure her.   
“You talked to my department head?” Hermione looked at him scathingly. Apparently that was the wrong thing for him to do.

“Er, Ginny, maybe we should go..” Harry said awkwardly, and they made a quick escape out of the room.

“I was just trying to be helpful, Hermione. I knew you’d be resistant, but you’ll never get the time back after the first of the year, and I knew you wouldn’t willingly take it on your own!”

“But I only just started! I’m still trying to make a name for myself within the department,” she argued.

“Would you be saying the same thing this time next year? Or would you find some other excuse not to go. C’mon Hermione, we haven’t had proper time to be able to relax. Harry and I are mid-way through training, Ginny’s got a break, surely you can take a week off of your job to take a holiday!”

“I’ve got so much work to do though!” she complained.

“You’ve got all week to get ahead! Plus, don’t you have a partner that you work with?” Ron countered.

“Yes, but Steven likes to work on things together! He won’t be happy knowing I’m taking off a whole week.”

A surge of jealousy shot through Ron. “Really? If the tables were turned and he was the one taking off, how would you feel? The same?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Exactly! He’ll get over it. Hermione, I don’t know what you want me to say. I wanted to surprise you, thought you’d be excited. Especially because I thought ahead and tried to make things easier for you. Bring the work for all I care! Unless-”

“Unless what, Ron?” Hermione asked.

“Unless you don’t want to go at all… I should have known,” Ron turned to leave the room. He should have known she wouldn’t want to. He tried to quash the feelings that it was always him or her work, but it was getting harder to ignore.

“Ron! No, wait! I-” Hermione collapsed back onto the couch realizing how much of a mess she’d just made things.  
*******************

Hermione stayed in the sitting room for a while, trying to digest all of the thoughts that were flowing through her mind. She wanted to go to Italy, there was no doubt about that. She also couldn’t deny how thoughtful Ron had been to even schedule the trip. But why not wait a month or so? It was only October. 

She knew the answer to that, of course. Ginny had two weeks off before she went back to train. They all knew her holiday schedule would be hard to work around, and then once January came, there wouldn’t be a break in her schedule until at least April. Even still, he should have talked to her about it first. Her work was important. She’d only been working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement since July, and she had been paired with another new colleague, Steven, who was a transfer from a different department. Right now, they had three open cases they were consulting for with the Department of Magical Creatures, and she wasn’t sure if she could step away for a whole week and trust that the work would be done properly.

Steven was nice, and split the workload evenly with Hermione, which was a vast change from always trying to do everything herself, but he always insisted that they work together on everything. They often took working lunches, and he managed to convince her to stay late at the office a couple of times a week. Hermione appreciated the shared drive and commitment they had to the workload, and felt sorry for him since he must not have anyone to go home to at night, since he willingly spent so much time at the office.

He always seemed so disappointed when Hermione would go to lunch with Harry and Ron on certain days, or when she did leave the office on time at the end of each day. She’d tried to invite him to join them for lunch, but he always declined for some reason. She knew how upset he’d be when she said she’d be taking a full week off. I’ll just make sure all of my work is done ahead of time, Hermione resolved. 

She had to take this holiday with Ron. No, not had to, she wanted to. Of course she wanted to! Their careers made it lucky if they were to spend regular evenings together, and it was a rare occasion when they had a full weekend together. Hermione had jumped right into her Ministry job only a week after graduating Hogwarts, and Ron was already established with the Aurors, so they didn’t get a relaxing summer. 

Hermione got up then and made her way to their bedroom, where she found Ron laying there, despondent. She walked over and sat next to him. “I’m sorry I reacted the way that I did,” she started. “Of course I want to go. You were right, I’ve got all week to get ahead on my cases, and I’ll talk to my department head to make sure I don’t get any new cases assigned before we leave on Saturday.”

“Does that mean you’re going to go, then?” Ron asked her, his voice lacking any emotion.

“Of course it means I’m going to go! You honestly didn’t think I’d choose work over getting to spend a whole week with you?” Hermione asked him.

“Hermione, did you just hear yourself?” Ron gave her a look. 

“I’m not the same as I used to be in Hogwarts. I know there are more important things in life than school and work,” she tried to defend. “Most of the time..”

“Exactly. Most of the time,” Ron said. He lifted his arm up, inviting her to lean into him, which she did with much relief. “I knew you’d put up some sort of resistance, you know.”

“I know. It’s hard to imagine just walking away from work for a full week, and not having to worry about anything. I know Steven will be upset, too..” Hermione trailed off.

“Don’t you think it’s a little odd?” Ron asked. He didn’t like to bring up her colleague because he didn’t want to seem jealous. But that didn’t stop the concern he felt whenever she’d send a note to say she was taking a working lunch at Steven’s request, or when she’d tell him that ‘Steven wants to work a little later tonight to finish this report.’

“What’s a little odd?” Hermione looked at him in question.

“That he’d be upset because you’re taking a vacation.”

“Well, we are the youngest in our department. He’s probably just looking out for me,” Hermione reasoned.

“I don’t think it’s that, Hermione,” Ron said seriously. “Are you ever the one to suggest a working lunch or staying late? I know you don’t mind them, I’m not saying that. I’m just curious.” 

Hermione scrunched up her face in consideration. “Well, now that you mention it..”

Ron was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. “Just be careful, okay? There’s something about him that doesn’t feel right,” he said as he looked at her in concern.

The Hermione from a few years ago would have immediately argued with him that he was being ridiculous, but the Aurors had strengthened his knack to read people, and his senses were incredibly strong in that respect. “I’m always careful,” Hermione said as she snuggled into him. “I love you,” she said to him as she began thinking of what else he might have planned for their trip.

“I love you, too,” Ron said as he kissed her.


	4. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets everything set at work so that she can enjoy the upcoming holiday, but someone isn't too thrilled about finding out she's going away for a week.

Preparations  
It was Wednesday, and Hermione was working away in her office as she’d done the past few days. She’d gone to see her boss, Mr. Roberts, on Monday morning, and filled out the paperwork to take the time off, which had been immediately approved. He’d promised her no new cases until Hermione returned, and insisted she deserved some time off after all the great work she’d done in a few short months for the department.

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on the second case, which would leave Thursday and Friday to accomplish the last one. Ron was picking her up in ten minutes so they could go grab takeaway before returning home for the night to start packing. Hermione signed, sealed and handed the second completed case to Elizabeth, the office secretary who got up to bring it to Mr. Roberts’ office. 

As she’d gone back to her office to start packing up to go, there was a knock on her door. “Hey, Hermione, did you see this new case?” Steven was standing in the doorway. He was on the shorter side, and had soft facial features with hazel eyes and light brown hair. 

Hermione looked up to see him holding a new case file. “Er, no, I hadn’t. Why?”

“Oh, your office box was empty, so I assumed you’d already taken it.” he looked at her oddly. 

“No, I don’t have anything new. Maybe it’s just for you this time?” Hermione suggested, knowing full well why she hadn’t received anything.

“But that doesn’t make any sense,” he said. “We’re always assigned the same cases because we’re on the same team,” he frowned as he looked at her. “Would you mind staying a little later tonight to help me look over this?” Hermione noticed he’d shut the door halfway instead of leaving it open like he normally did, and an odd look came across his face for the briefest of moments. 

“I’m sorry, Steven, but I actually need to get going. I’ve got plans tonight.” Hermione said as she shifted uncomfortably. She wasn’t sure if it was the odd tension in the room or if she was feeling things because of the conversation she and Ron had the other night. 

“But we almost always stay late on Wednesdays. Is everything alright? You’ve been keeping to yourself a lot this week. You and Ron haven’t, er..”

“I’m fine,” Hermione said shortly. “I’ve only been trying to focus on my caseload this week to get ahead. I’m taking a holiday next week.” 

“A holiday?” Steven asked as he stepped closer. Hermione noticed his facial expression change, and she clutched her wand tightly in her hand. 

“Yes, Ron and I are going away for a week. We haven’t had much time together since I’ve started working, and we’ve never been on holiday before. I’m quite excited for it,” Hermione attempted to change her demeanor to one of excitement so he wouldn’t catch on to her nervousness.

“But you can’t go, we’ve got too much going on with the current cases, plus this new one seems like we’re going to need to put in several extra hours.”

“I’m sorry, Steven, but I’m caught up on everything. Have you checked to see who exactly the new one is assigned to?” Hermione said.

“What do you mean?” he asked her.

“At the top of the first page, there are always names of who the case is assigned to.” Steven looked down to check at Hermione’s words, and she was able to get a brief glimpse that revealed that it was in fact only his name on the packet.

“Well, this can’t be right. I’ll go see Roberts in the morning and correct it. Come on, Hermione, you can’t go,” was he really trying to guilt her? “What do you see in him anyways? Sure, his job is fancy and he’s a war hero and Harry Potter’s best friend, but it can’t be all it’s cracked up to be, can it?”

“I’m not following you, Steven. Ron and Harry are my best friends, and have been since I was eleven. Plus, I’m not sure if you’ve forgotten, but I’m also considered one of those war heroes as well...I really need to get going, so if you’ll excuse me,” Hermione said. She was done with this conversation. What was he trying to get at? She made her way to move around her desk and towards the door, but he blocked her and backed her up to the front side of her desk. “Move out of my way,” she said to him.

“You need someone with a safer, more reliable job. Like me,” he said leaning in closer.

“You need to back off of me right now,” Hermione warned.

“Come on, Hermione, don’t deny this. “You never hesitate to stay late or work through lunches to spend time with me.”

“That’s not it at all! You always seem so lonely and I feel badly,” Hermione defended. She was preparing to hex him now.

He laughed darkly, “Of course that’s not it! You like my company better than his, just admit it-”

“Hermione? Are you ready to go? Elizabeth wasn’t at the front desk so I- What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” Ron growled. Steven whirled around in time to get Ron’s fist right in his face. 

“OW! What was that for?” Steven rounded on him. 

“You know bloody well what that was for. Stay away from my girlfriend, you wanker.” Ron warned.

“For all you know she wanted me that close,” Steven said, holding the side of his face.

“You know perfectly well I didn’t. Now, get out of my office!” Hermione said sternly, though her voice was shaking a bit. 

Steven scampered off without looking back. “Are you alright, Hermione? He didn’t do anything, did he?” He went over and hugged her tightly.

“No. I was just about to hex him, though. You were right, Ron, he was trying to come onto me.”

“I knew there was something off about him,” Ron said quietly. “I don’t like that I’m right, though.”

“He got really odd when I told him I was taking a holiday. Said I shouldn’t go and he was better suited for me. He didn’t like when I said I wouldn’t stay late, and was all out of sorts when he found out he was assigned to a case that I wasn’t.” Hermione shook her head. She turned back to her desk and saw the final report she needed to finish and decided to put it in her bag and bring it home with her. The other two had already been delivered, so there was no way he could sabotage those. Not that she thought he would, but going through a war, she could never be too careful even now.

“Ready to get out of here?” Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. “I was thinking Chinese takeaway for dinner.”

“That sounds perfect to me. Then we can get everything packed and ready to go?”

“Yes, I’ve done some research on what the weather’s like this time of year! But you still haven’t told me what you’ve got planned. Only that we do have an itinerary, so I’ve no idea what to pack.”

“Don’t worry, love, I’ll help you. But the itinerary is top secret, so you’ll just have to trust me,” he flashed her a lopsided grin.


	5. Away We Go

It was Saturday morning, and Ron was double checking their suitcases. He’d made sure Hermione had packed one of her favorite dresses to go out in, and he’d packed an outfit that matched hers in kind. He double checked his sealed pocket to make sure the ring was still there. This was something he’d been doing obsessively all morning.

There was a knock on the door as Harry walked in. “You think you’ve got everything ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was going through things and made sure Hermione had everything she needed while she and Ginny were downstairs,” Ron told him.

“Are you getting nervous?” Harry asked.  
“Nah, not now. I was at first when she was having doubts about going. But then that sod of a colleague of hers showed her what he was really after, and now she’s been talking about it nonstop.” Ron thought back to Wednesday. 

“Whatever happened with that anyways?” Harry asked.

“Hermione went to see Mr. Roberts first thing Thursday morning and told him what happened. He’s moving the bloke to a different department at the end of next week, and Hermione’ll get a new partner to work with. Elizabeth was keeping a close eye on things the past two days.” Ron explained.

“Well, I’m glad that worked out.” Before Harry could question Ron anymore, the girls came in. 

“Do we have everything? What’s the plan? Ginny and I are dying to know more details!” Hermione began her interrogation yet again.

“I think so,” Ron said with a laugh. “Why don’t we get all this luggage downstairs, and then Harry and I will tell you the plan for today.”

“Finally some answers!” Ginny said, heading out to grab her bag.

When they were all relaxing in the sitting room again, Ron explained the plan. “So we’ll head to the transportation department at the Ministry around 1:00. Our first portkey leaves London at 2:00, where it’ll take us to Paris. From Paris, we leave at 2:15 to Bern, and then we have a 2:30 that will take us to Rome.”  
“We’re staying a bit outside of Rome, so there’s an apparition point for us to take there. We’ve got an Italian ministry guide who will take us there by side-along, and then once we know where we are, we can get back to the center of Rome for when we go sightseeing,” Harry continued. 

“We’ve each got our own rooms, but they’ve been requested to be near each other. The travel agent at Globus Mundi took care of everything, so it’s all paid for, and between the four of us we should have enough money exchanged in Euros as well as the Italian Wizarding currency to cover everything,” Ron said as Hermione and Ginny nodded.  
“So, then it’ll be around four when we get there because Italy is an hour ahead,” Hermione said.   
“Yeah, so I figure we’ll get settled in and then we can find someplace to have dinner.” Ron said.  
“Sounds good to me! So we only get a day by day update as to what we’re doing?” Ginny asked in dismay.   
“Sorry, Gin!” Harry said as he laughed. 

**************************

A few hours passed and the foursome had made it to their hotel. It was a quaint little resort that had several amenities, including a garden path and several pools scattered throughout that were still open. Thankfully it was still warm in Italy this time of year. They were given information for nearby restaurants, and the keys to their rooms. Hermione was interested to know how much they boys had paid because it looked really nice. 

Finally, they found their rooms on the third floor, and they were across from each other. They agreed to order pizza for their first night from one of the nearby locations that delivered to the hotel. Hermione opened the door to the hotel room and took in the sight of it. “This is amazing,” she said. “I can’t believe you planned all this,” she turned around and threw her arms around him.

“Always the tone of surprise,” Ron said as he kissed her.

The bathroom was open and spacious, and unlike anything Hermione had seen before. There were windows facing in above the tub, and a shower to the other side. A king bed was in the middle of the room, and the rest was what you’d typically get from a hotel. There was a balcony to oversee the pool area below, that also revealed paths that veered off into a garden walkway.

“Do you think we could go for a walk and explore the grounds after dinner?” Hermione looked hopefully to Ron. 

He smiled at her. “Sure, there’s also this rooftop bar I was hoping we could check out, too. The sky’s so clear that it might be nice to look at the stars and have a drink.”

“That sounds lovely,” Hermione said.

And so they did just that. They ordered what was arguably the best pizza Ron had ever tasted (though he’d have fierce competitors throughout the rest of the week), went up to the bar and had a couple drinks under the stars. It was so nice to relax, and talk and not worry about work with three of the people Ron loved most in the world. Before they knew it, it was 10:00. 

“Still up for that walk?” Hermione asked Ron. 

He nodded, and said, “We’ll catch you lot in the morning. Breakfast at, say...10? 

“Are you ever going to tell us what we’re doing tomorrow?” Ginny asked.

When they stepped into the elevator, Ron answered her. “Sure, we’re going to explore Wizarding Rome tomorrow.” 

“Brilliant!” Ginny said with a grin as the elevator doors opened and Harry and Ginny stepped out. Ron and Hermione stayed on so they could take their walk.

The garden paths were peaceful, and Ron and Hermione walked quietly as they took in the sounds and the sights of this new city. “It’s so romantic, isn’t it? I always thought it was just a saying, but I do sense it now that I’m here. It rivals Paris.”

“Ah, yes, another place we’ve yet to travel together.” Ron smiled at the recollection of everything she’d told him about Paris.

“Next holiday?” Hermione asked.

“Already planning the next one, are you?” Ron grinned.

“Why not?” she asked as he just shook his head. The path opened up to a smaller, secluded pool that was deserted at this time of night. 

“We’ll have to remember this for Tuesday,” Ron said without thinking. 

“Oh? What’s Tuesday?” Hermione asked innocently.

“It’ll be a day off from all the sightseeing. Hopefully the weather will be nice enough to lay out and relax.” Ron told her.

“That sounds perfect. This whole trip is perfect. You’re amazing for thinking of it all,” Hermione kissed his cheek.

“Well, I had a lot of help from the travel agent,” Ron admitted. When Hermione didn’t respond, Ron said, “Everything alright, Hermione?”

“What? Oh, yes, I was just thinking,” she trailed off.

“About what? Weren’t we in the middle of another conversation?”

“Yes, I suppose. The pool here just got me thinking..” Hermione said thoughtfully.

“I’m gonna need a bit more to go off of, Hermione,” Ron looked at her worriedly. 

Hermione looked around to make sure they were truly alone. It was awfully quiet, and the pool was surrounded by enough trees that no one would see. Making her decision, Hermione began stripping off her clothes.

“Hermione! What are you doing?” Ron said.

“Shhh, there’s no one around! I’ve never skinny dipped before, so why not here? Why not now?”

“Are you mental?” Ron could not believe what she was doing.

“Maybe. Are you going to join me?” Hermione shed her remaining clothes and slid into the pool. “It’s quite warm!”

“Bloody hell, woman,” Ron said as he looked around and started taking his own clothes off. He quickly got into the water and swam over to join her.

“This is fun!” Hermione said with a giggle. 

“Never would I have thought that you’d be the adventurous one, who was up for going for a swim starkers,” Ron said with a laugh.

Hermione grinned widely at him before swimming over and wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you for all of this,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. She felt him instantly go hard against her.

“No need to thank me, I reckon we both deserve a break. Now, I’m not sure what your plan is, but what do you say we get back to our room? Unless you want to make me mental right here in this pool.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I’d rather test out that bed,” Hermione said with a devilish smile.

She pulled away from him to get out of the pool. They both used their wands to dry off and quickly get dressed. Hermione pulled her hair back so no other hotel guests or employees would notice that it was wet. “That was a rush, wasn’t it?” she said as they walked back.

“Yeah, can’t believe we didn’t get caught,” Ron agreed. “Now, let’s get a move on before I do something crazy and take you right here on this path.” When she gave him a surprised but somewhat eager look, Ron nearly lost all sense of control. “Don’t tempt me, Hermione,” he said as he took her hand and led her back to the room.


	6. Will You?

Will you?  
The whole week had been perfect. It seemed to move quickly, but also incredibly slow at the same time. The ring was really starting to burn a whole in Ron’s pocket, but today was the day. After another leisurely afternoon by the pool, they were all going to get cleaned up and dress nice for a dinner reservation at a restaurant not far from the Spanish Steps.

Hermione had made mention once of how romantic she thought they were, and how after seeing them during the day, she’d love to see them illuminated by the soft glow of the streetlights and stars at night. So that’s what Ron had planned for. He’d made sure that Harry and Ginny had made a habit of bringing the camera wherever they went, taking pictures at their tourists' destinations to document the trip. 

Ron walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower and noticed Hermione standing on the balcony in the baby blue dress she’d chosen to pack. It was knee length and had a V cut in both the front and the back. She’d somehow managed to tame her hair in a soft plait that lay to the side. Ron stood there watching her in awe. I’m going to ask her to marry me tonight. My beautiful, smart, amazing girlfriend. He hoped she had no idea it was coming. It wasn’t often when he’d gotten to surprise her, but so far this vacation was full of surprises. 

Hermione turned around and smiled shyly when she noticed he was watching her. He smiled back and then continued getting dressed. It wasn’t long before Harry and Ginny were knocking on their door and they apparated to the point closest to the restaurant.

“Ron, this place is incredible!” Hermione said when they were seated. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m going to want to go back to English cuisine after all this for a week,” Ginny joked.

“We’ll just have to find all the good Italian places in London, then,” Harry resolved.

“Or learn how to cook some of these dishes at home,” Ron offered.

“All wonderful ideas. I can’t believe we leave tomorrow. It feels like we just got here,” Hermione lamented.

Everyone agreed as Ginny asked when they’re portkey was departing.

“Well, we leave Rome at 10:00,” Ron said. Our connection at Bern will be a little longer than last time though. They have a 10:30 we’ll catch to Paris.”

“What time do we depart from Paris?” Harry asked, playing along.

Ginny and Hermione both looked at him. “We thought you knew?” Ginny asked.

“I do, but there’s one more surprise Ron has up his sleeve,” Harry said as he grinned. The girls both turned their attention to Ron.

“We’ve made arrangements to stay in Paris for the night, so we’ll be able to explore a bit of the city before catching our 11:00 portkey to London on Sunday morning.”

“I’m most looking forward to French breakfast,” Harry said.

“Ron, that’s amazing! Which sites are we going to see, oh please tell us!” Hermione said excitedly.

“Well, actually, I was hoping you could help by picking out your favorites, since you’ve been there before.” Ron said.

Their dinner came and Hermione was eagerly chattering through all of the places she thought they should see and trying to prioritize them because they only had the day, and she didn’t want to thoroughly exhaust them.

Harry and Ron shared an unspoken glance, where Harry was impressed at Ron’s ability to throw her off the trail of what was to come, and Ginny noticed. She gave them both a questioning look, but they pretended not to notice her. 

They decided to get gelato from a nearby shop after dinner, and enjoyed it as they walked towards the steps.

“I’m so excited we get to see them at night!” Hermione gushed. “I hope it’s not as crowded as it normally is during the day.” She leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. “Thank you so much for the best vacation ever. I can’t believe I even entertained the thought of choosing work over this.”

“Well, as long as you do well to remember this the next time we’re planning a holiday and try to argue that work is too busy, I think I can forgive you,” Ron said playfully. He held her hand in his as they approached the steps.  
Hermione led him up the first few steps as she looked around in amazement at the sight in front of her covered in the soft glow of the night sky. “This is beautiful, Ron. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy you’ve made me! This whole trip has been a dream come true!” she said as she turned back to him.

“Well, hopefully I can make you even happier now,” he said softly.

“What do you mean?” she asked him. Her puzzlement turned to shock as she watched him reach into his pocket. He pulled something out that was small, but he covered it in his hand as he spoke.

“Hermione, I’ve been holding onto this for about a month now, trying to plan the perfect moment, but it’s been really hard. It’s been torture to hold onto this all week, knowing that there was something really important that I wanted to ask you, hoping you wouldn’t find it on accident, and that I could keep it a surprise.”

It was then that he bent down on one knee, while he kept Hermione’s hand in his. Her other hand shot up to her mouth as she realized what he was about to do, and she was trying really hard to prevent the tears from welling up in her eyes, not letting the emotion overcome her. “I love you, Hermione. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, even when I was too young and stupid to even wrap my head around what it meant. Sometimes I still can’t believe we made it out of the war alive, and as well as we can be with everything we went through. 

“I’m secretly glad you’ve dragged me along to all of those therapy sessions to work through everything we’ve been through, and that you’re always there to listen, even when I don’t want to talk. You haven’t given up on me when there’ve been times where I deserved it. We got through a whole year apart, after we just barely got together, and I’m so happy that part of our lives is behind us now.

“I’m still amazed that I get to wake up next to you every morning when I’m not off on a mission, and I know without a doubt that I don’t want to live this life without you by my side. You’re it for me, Hermione. Will you marry me?” He let go of her hand for the briefest of moments to open the ring box, revealing the most gorgeous ring she’d ever seen in her life. It was perfectly suited for her, proving just how well he knew her.

Hermione hadn’t realized that both of her hands had moved to cover her mouth, tears were streaming down her face despite the fact that she’d tried to control them and she was nodding fiercely. She finally found her voice and heard herself say, “Yes, yes, of course!” It was almost like an out of body experience. They could have been surrounded by a million people and Ron would have been the only one there with her.

There wasn’t a thing in the world that could take the grin off of Ron’s face as he stood up and took the ring out of the box to slide onto Hermione’s ring finger. The ring box clattered on the ground as he took her face in his hands and kissed her with a great deal of passion.

“I love you so much,” he heard her say against his lips.

“I love you, too,” he said as his lips met hers again. 

Distantly Hermione thought she heard clapping and cheering, and it was then that she finally remembered that they were in public. In Rome, standing on the Spanish Steps. She remembered Harry and Ginny were probably there, too, and had witnessed the whole thing. Hermione looked around to find them, and saw them a few steps below, the camera in Harry’s hand and Ginny jumping up and down. 

“You’re engaged!” Ginny shouted as she ran up the steps and tackled Hermione in a hug. “Let me see, let me see!” Ginny grabbed Hermione’s left hand and inspected the ring. “Merlin, it’s beautiful! I didn’t know Ron had it in him.”

“Hey! I’m right here, y’know,” Ron said as Harry came up and hugged them both.

“Congratulations!” he said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Did you both know?” Hermione asked them.

Ginny shook her head. “I had no idea. Harry had to hold me back when I tried to follow you up the steps.” She looked at him. “You knew, didn’t you?” she eyed him.

Harry nodded guiltily. “What do you say we get out of here and go have a celebratory drink back at the hotel?” he suggested. 

“That sounds perfect,” Hermione said as she looked at Ron. “You’re amazing,” she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

“So are you,” he said smiling down at her.

“We’re engaged,” she looked down, admiring her ring.

“That we are. Thanks for saying yes, by the way. It would have made for an awkward night if you hadn’t,” Ron joked.

“You’re mental if you really thought I’d say no,” Hermione teased.

“One can never be too sure,” Ron laughed.

With that, they headed to the apparition point to go back and celebrate on their last night in Italy.


	7. The Engagement Party

The Engagement Party  
They were back in their flat, having returned from their portkey at the London Ministry just minutes before. Ron set the suitcases down and looked at Hermione. They were thoroughly exhausted, having stayed up late the previous evening to explore Paris under the stars.

“Do you think we could skip dinner at the Burrow tonight?” Hermione asked him hopefully. 

“I dunno Hermione, we already missed last week. Mum won’t be too happy,” Ron said casually. He still wanted to keep the engagement party a surprise.

“I know, but I’m just so tired, and we’ve got laundry to catch up on and we have to go back to work tomorrow…” Hermione trailed off.

“Well, why don’t we go lay down and take a nap. The laundry can wait. I’ll take care of it. If we go to the Burrow, then we won’t have to make dinner at least.” Ron was trying to coax her into relaxing.

Hermione sighed. “I suppose that’s true. Maybe I will feel better after a nap.” She took off her shoes and made her way to the bedroom as Ron followed.

It was three o'clock when Ron woke up. Hermione was curled into his side, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. He watched her as he ran his hand gently through her hair. Her left hand was resting on his chest, and Ron admired the ring that made its home on her finger. It really did look like it was made for her. Only a couple hours until they could celebrate with their family, and Ron could give away his final surprise.

He felt Hermione stir as her eyes fluttered open. “Hey,” he said with a soft smile.

“Mmm, hi,” Hermione said as she nuzzled into him. 

“Feeling better?” he asked.

She nodded against him. “I’m always better when I’m with you.”

“So I’m hoping that means we’re still on for the Burrow tonight?”

“Yes. I could really use a home cooked meal. Not that Italian and French cuisine isn’t wonderful, but it was a lot of takeaway.” Hermione lazily propped herself up so she could kiss Ron. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Ron nodded as he watched her go. Ordinarily, he’d try and join her, but he figured she’d appreciate him starting to unpack their things. Ron went out to collect the bags and brought them back to the bedroom where he sorted the dirty clothes out, used the cleaning charms on them, and began folding and putting things away. Hermione came out of the bathroom in a towel and Ron dropped the final pile on the dresser as he’d become completely distracted by her.

“What should I wear tonight?” she asked Ron, completely unaware of his reaction. “Ron?” Hermione said when he didn’t respond.

“Oh, s-sorry. What’d you ask?”

“What should I wear tonight?” Hermione asked innocently.

“I don’t know,” Ron was watching her closely. “Not that towel, though. I think it’d be a bit distracting, don’t you?” He flashed her his lopsided grin. “Besides, when do you care about what you wear to dinner?”

“Well, aren’t we planning on showing this off?” Hermione lifted her left hand to show off the ring, which in turn made the towel slip down.

Ron moved swiftly towards her. “I hope you’re talking about the ring,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her, grabbed her arse and kissed her.

“Of course I’m talking about the ring!” Hermione laughed. “I certainly don’t plan on going to dinner starkers.”

“I would say a sweater and jeans would do nicely, but I think you’d do well to not get dressed quite yet, as I have other things in mind.” Ron was giving her a dark and lustful look as he angled his body to move her towards the bed.

“You’re insatiable,” Hermione said with a chuckle. “I would have thought you’d need a break after our night in the city of love,” she said, pretending to sound bothered.

“With you? Never,” he said as he pushed his hardness into her.

*****************

Twenty minutes later, they both begrudgingly got up to finish getting ready. They were now cutting it rather close to five o’clock. Ron hopped in the shower as Hermione returned to the bathroom to attempt to tame her hair and finish getting herself ready.

“Do you think they’ll be excited?” Hermione asked. “Your family, I mean.”

“Are you kidding?” Ron said from the other side of the shower curtain. “I think some of them will be more excited than we are, and that’s saying something. ‘Specially considering they never let us forget how they all knew we’d end up together well before we did.”

“We’ll have to tell my parents straight away, too. Maybe we can stop by their place after dinner?”

“Of course, love,” Ron said. He was thankful for the curtain separating them to hide his grin. He loved being able to surprise her. “Have you thought about a date at all? I reckon we’ll be peppered with that question.”

“I have actually,” Hermione said.

Ron snorted as he turned the water off. “Why am I not surprised?”

She gave him a look as he pulled the shower curtain back. “Did you or did you not just ask the question?”

“Fair enough. What are you thinking?”

“Well, I know it’s not a very long engagement, but I’ve always loved the idea of a June wedding.”

“We did get sorted in June, too. If anyone can pull off an eight month engagement, it’s you, ‘Mione,” Ron said.

She beamed at him. “How does June 10th sound?”

“Sounds like a date to me.”

********************

They flooed into the Burrow soon after. Hermione had chosen a sweater with longer sleeves that slightly covered her hands so the ring wouldn’t be quite as obvious to everyone within minutes of arriving.

Ron and Hermione were greeting everyone when Hermione noticed her parents were there, too. She gave Ron a look and pulled him aside. “What are you up to?”

“What? Nothing! Mum must have invited them or something. I don’t know..” He felt his ears burn.

“You know you’re a terrible liar, right? Does everyone know already?” Hermione looked genuinely upset, and that about broke Ron’s heart.

“What? No! I promise. Okay, well, maybe our parents do-”

“Ron!” Hermione hissed.

“Hear me out, okay? I asked your parents for permission, of course, and then invited them to the Burrow for this so they could be here to celebrate with us. So, then I had to tell Mum and Dad what I was planning, too. But Bill, George and Percy, and the like don’t know anything. Or Charlie…”

Hermione softened a bit. “You really thought this all through, didn’t you?”

“I wanted it to be perfect for you,” Ron said as he shrugged.

Hermione melted at his sweetness. How did I get so lucky? She asked herself as she leaned in to kiss him. Her left hand cupped his cheek and she didn’t realize that her sweater fell down her arm.

“Oi! Hermione!” Angelina shouted. “Is that what I think it is?” She pointed to Hermione’s hand with a shocked and hopeful expression on her face.

Ron and Hermione froze as Ron’s hand shot up to Hermione’s. “Well, that didn’t go according to plan, now did it,” he chuckled.

“Does anything ever with us?” she laughed at her own joke.

“Should we keep them waiting?” Ron asked.

“No, I suppose we should tell them.” Hermione said as she turned to where everyone was anticipating a response. “It depends on what you think it is, Angelina?”

“Oh, come off it Hermione,” George said. “We all knew it was a matter of time. Did you say yes or not?”

Hermione looked at Ron first, her face beaming as she said, “Of course I said yes! We’re engaged!” 

Ron put his arm around her waist, pulling her into a side hug as their entire family erupted into cheers and shouts and congratulations. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a banner unfurled that said, ‘Congratulations, Ron and Hermione.’

“Wait, is that the same banner you used when we made prefect fifth year?” Ron asked.

Molly waved him off as she said, “I had a feeling I might be able to reuse it one day,” completely nonplussed.

Ron and Hermione were immediately swept up in a sea of hugs and questions as they recounted how it happened, and what they were planning. Hermione was so thankful and happy that Ron had the forethought to include her parents, and couldn’t help but smile as her mum and Molly were already putting their heads together for wedding planning. It was all exactly where Hermione wanted to be.


	8. Harry's Turn

Harry’s Turn

Two Months Later

Harry and Ginny flooed back to their flat following the Christmas Eve festivities at the Burrow. The night was filled to the brim with family, food, laughter and an obscene amount of wedding talk. Ron and Hermione, as well as George and Angelina were engaged, and Mrs. Weasley was in full on wedding planning mode. 

Ginny hung up the coat she’d brought and turned to Harry. “All this talk of weddings is a bit nauseating, don’t you think?”

“I guess,” Harry shrugged noncommittally. “But it’s also exciting, too.” He was trying to keep his tone neutral, and not giving away the nerves he was no doubt feeling. 

What if she didn’t really want to get married? Or what if she wasn’t ready, yet? Should he really still propose tonight like he was meaning to? Best to see what else she has to say on the topic, he supposed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ginny said. “I just don’t know if I’d want all the fuss, if it were me.”

“What would you want?” Harry said, as he unknowingly padded the pocket that held the ring he was hoping to place on her finger tonight.

“Honestly? Mum would kill me,” Ginny laughed. “I’d want a proposal that no one knew about, and then we’d go and elope in some exotic country, only to come back and tell the family about it after the fact.”

“We?” Harry said with a slight smirk on his face.

Ginny met his look with one of her own. “Did I say ‘we’? Sorry, I meant the bloke I’ve been seeing on the side for the past six months.”

“Ah,” Harry said as he reached in and pulled the small box out of his pocket. “So then I guess that this wouldn’t be as well received as I was hoping,” he continued as he got down on one knee.

Ginny’s look of amusement turned to one of pure shock. “Harry Potter, are you…”

“Marry me, Gin. You know I love you more than anything, and I hope you love me more than that bloke you supposedly have on the side.” Harry laughed at his own joke that she’d started. “You’re the only girl who’s been on my mind since I was in sixth year, and the only girl I intend to have on my mind for the rest of my life if you’ll have me.”

“You’re serious?” Ginny asked again, hardly believing what was happening. “Even after you heard my crazy elopement request?”

Harry opened the ring box, displaying the solitaire diamond he’d chosen for her back in early October. “Of course I’m serious. Even with the idea of eloping. So what do you say, Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?”

Ginny was beaming now. “Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you, so long as you never call me Ginevra again.”

“I suppose that can be arranged,” Harry said as he slipped the ring on Ginny’s finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

When they broke apart Ginny said, “Can you imagine if I could tell my ten year old self that I would actually end up becoming Mrs. Potter?”

Harry snorted. “Guess we’ll always know who fell for who first. I know my charming good looks were almost too much to handle when I was eleven.”

“Oh, don’t get too full of yourself, Potter,” she said as they sank into the sofa. 

“So how soon do you want to elope?” Harry asked her hopefully. “My original plan was we’d announce our engagement at Christmas dinner tomorrow, but that plan seems to be moot now.”

Ginny admired the ring on her finger as she thought about her answer. “This is perfect, you know. I’m impressed.” Harry waited for her answer, as he knew it was coming. “How about New Year’s Eve?”

“New Year’s Eve? But that’s in-”

“A week, I know, but I think we can do it. Call in a favor with Kingsley if you need to get the time off. We could arrange for a portkey on the 29th, and come back on the 2nd.”

“And where are we arranging a portkey to?” Harry figured he’d listen to her whole plan before forming an opinion.

“How about the Bahamas?” Ginny suggested. “They’ve got plenty of all inclusive resorts there, and some pretty neat wedding packages, too.”

“Can I ask how you know all this?” Harry said, eyeing her as he spoke.

Ginny sighed. “Well, I guess you’re getting your Christmas gift a few hours early.”

“What?” Harry asked as Ginny got up and grabbed one of the presents from under the tree. She handed it to Harry and gestured for him to open it. When he did, he saw brochures and pamphlets to the All Inclusive Hotel Melia, and two portkey tickets to Nassau, Bahamas. The dates said they were departing and returning on the days Ginny had given him. Harry looked up at her.  
“Hermione and I wanted to surprise you and Ron with something similar, so I went with Hermione to see a muggle travel agent to set everything up. I figure I can go back and talk to her about setting up a private wedding for us when we’re there. It shouldn’t be too much of a hassle to squeeze us in since it’ll just be you and me, with Ron and Hermione there.”  
All Harry could do was nod. “Gin, this is brilliant! Do you think you can pull everything together in three days?”

“I’ve been on worse crunches before. We’ll just need to get rings, and settle on what to wear ahead of time. I’m sure the travel agent can help with the other details.”

Harry looked at her lovingly. “Brilliant.” He kissed her again. “We’re really doing this. We’re going to elope and get married in a week. Your mum's going to kill me.”

“She’ll get over it. Why don’t we send a patronus over to Ron and Hermione and see if they can take a couple visitors to give them a heads up on the plan.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Right! I forgot, they’re actually expecting us.”

“They knew?”

“Are you really surprised?”

“No, I guess not.”

“C’mon then, let’s go!”

They both grabbed floo powder and made their way to Ron and Hermione’s flat, both of whom were waiting in their own living room rather impatiently.

“It’s about time!” Ron exclaimed.

“We were getting nervous!” Hermione agreed. She looked down at Ginny’s hands. Completely obvious about the whole thing. “Well??”

Ginny held up her hand. “We’re engaged!”

This time it was Hermione’s turn to squeal in excitement as Ron clapped Harry on the back. As Hermione enveloped Ginny in a hug, Ginny whispered in her ear. “You’re going to need to give Ron his gift before we give you details.” 

Hermione nodded as she said, “Sit, sit! Ron, how would you like your Christmas gift a bit early?”

“What? With Harry and Ginny here?” Ron looked confused.

“Just trust me on this,” Hermione said as she grabbed his gift and handed it to him.

He opened it in much the same fashion that Harry had earlier. “What’s all this?” He looked up at Hermione.

“Surprise!” she exclaimed. “You’re not the only one who can plan a holiday!”

“We’re going to the Bahamas in a week? Brilliant!” he leaned over to kiss her in appreciation. “But, why did I need to open this now?”

“Because I want details and Ginny said you needed to open it before I got them,” Hermione explained. She turned to Ginny, “Now spill.”

So Ginny and Harry recounted their engagement story, including the elopement conversation.

“You’re really going to do it? You’re going to elope?” Hermione asked as Ron sniggered.

“Yes! You’ll be maid of honor?”

Hermione nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, of course!”

“And you’ll be my best man?” Harry asked Ron.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Ron said cheekily as he nodded in agreement.

“But you both can’t say anything to anyone. I won’t wear the ring until we’re actually in the Bahamas, so no one will know.”

“I promise we won’t say anything,” Hermione said as Ron nodded. “Now, the important question is when can we start planning?”

“As much as I’d like to now, I think Harry and I would rather head back to our flat if it’s all the same to you,” Ginny winked at Hermione as Ron groaned.

“We’ll plan something tomorrow. You two go before Ron gets sick,” Hermione chuckled. “Congratulations again, I’m so happy for you two!”

Ginny stepped into the fireplace first and as she took off Ron looked at Harry. “Nice work, mate. I’m impressed you stuck to your plan. We’ll officially be brothers now.”

Harry grinned at Ron as he stepped into the fireplace next. He heard Hermione say, “What plan?” as he flooed away.


	9. A Beach Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny Elope :D

A Beach Wedding

Hermione was sitting on the bed in Harry and Ginny’s suite in the bridesmaid dress she and Ginny had picked out just days prior. It was a short emerald green chiffon dress with a criss cross bodice and sweetheart neckline, and a halter strap that tied in the back. It was perfect for the beach. 

The resort’s hairstylist and makeup artist had finished just a short time ago, taming Hermione’s unruly hair and setting it into a side chignon. Ginny’s hair was down and styled with soft curls that flowed effortlessly down her back. Both girl’s makeup had been done naturally, but accentuated their features. 

Hermione heard the door to the bathroom open and Ginny stepped out. “How do I look?” she asked Hermione as she grinned widely. 

“Ginny! You look stunning! Wait til Harry sees you!” Hermione gushed. Ginny had chosen a very simple, A-line white tulle gown. It was backless with a deep V neckline, spaghetti straps and an empire waistline. She was wearing bedazzled white flip flops underneath the flowing skirt. 

There was a knock on the door and Hermione went to open it. It was the resort’s wedding planner, Jessica. “Hello, ladies! Are you almost ready? It’s time to head down to the beach now. We’ll get you two set behind the barrier before your men take their places, and then we’ll get this show on the road!”

“Almost,” Hermione said as she walked over to the dresser and picked up the small gold pendant necklace and clasped it around Ginny’s neck. She then picked up the two bouquets and handed one to Ginny. They’d chosen a beautiful arrangement of white lilies for Ginny, and Hermione’s was similar, but included light pink lilies with baby’s breath instead. Hermione grabbed hers and Ginny’s room keys and tucked them inside her dress as they followed Jessica out to the wedding venue. 

As they neared the location, they could see the archway set up, and the aisle that was laden with flower petals. The weather was absolutely beautiful. The sun was shining, and the soft sound of the waves meeting the sand in the background was soothing.

“The photographer will capture the ceremony, and then he will take you for pictures around the property. After that, we’ve got a private dining room set up for you at the Black Angus.” They were now behind the barrier. “I’ll be back in a few minutes with the gentleman and then we’ll get you married!” Jessica smiled brightly and took off to get Harry and Ron.

“Last chance,” Hermione said jokingly. “If you want to back out, you better run now!”

“Very funny, and I’ll remember that when it’s your turn,” Ginny teased.

“Thank you for letting us be a part of this, Ginny.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. It just happened to work out perfectly and we only needed a little extra planning.”

“I still can’t believe we pulled it off in a few days. And without the rest of the Weasleys finding out.” 

Hermione was thinking about the whirlwind of shopping they’d done after they’d visited their travel agent the day after Christmas. There’d been a 4:00 slot open for a wedding at the resort, which Ginny gladly claimed, and from there they’d ironed out the rest of the details. It helped that they didn’t have a formal reception that needed planning, so they’d opted for a private dinner in the fanciest restaurant, and then after they’d planned to go to the adult nightclub for some dancing in their attire. 

They’d gone shopping for their dresses in muggle London, and had found what they were looking for fairly quickly. And then, Ginny had insisted on visiting the fancy lingerie stores for the wedding night. Despite it all, everything was turning out perfectly, and you’d never know that they’d thrown everything together in less than a week.

Before they knew it, Jessica was back and they could hear music beginning to play from the surround speakers. “Are you ready?” she asked as the girls nodded. “Alright, you’re up first,” she nodded at Hermione, who squeezed Ginny’s hand before stepping around the barrier. 

She made her way to the aisle and looked up at Harry and Ron when she began walking towards them. She beamed at her best friend and her fiance, who looked rather fine themselves. Both were wearing khaki linen trousers and white button down shirts. Ron’s sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms, while Harry’s was covered in a matching linen suit jacket.

When her eyes met Ron’s, he was giving her a look that was both full of love and excitement. It was clear he only had eyes for her while Harry was looking past her now, waiting anxiously for Ginny to make her way around the barrier next.

\-----------------

Ginny was shaking out the nervous energy that was billowing in her stomach. She’d been waiting for this moment for as long as she could remember. She closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air, allowing the rhythm of the waves to calm her. 

“It’s time,” she heard Jessica say, and Ginny brought herself back to reality. 

She was about to marry Harry Potter, her childhood crush. The boy who’d saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, had kissed her in front of the entire Gryffindor student body, and had miraculously survived and defeated Voldemort. There were so many obstacles they’d had to overcome and get to this day, and all the odds were always against them, but now they were about to enter their own happily ever after. 

Ginny turned around the corner and was now at the end of the aisle. Before she started walking she looked up at the scene in front of her. Her eyes found Harry’s and that was all she needed to propel her forward. He was staring at her with that same dumbfounded look he’d had after he kissed her for the first time. She felt her face break into a wide smile both at the memory and at the man who was waiting for her. 

It felt like the aisle kept getting longer because it took forever to reach him, but finally she made it. Hermione reached out to take her bouquet, and then Ginny turned to face Harry. “Potter,” she said with a playful smirk.

“Weasley,” he grinned back at her with those bright green eyes she loved so much. 

The officiant began the ceremony, going through the standard monologue. Ron had pretended he couldn’t find the rings when it was time to exchange them, and then it was time for the vows. The officiant had nodded to Ginny to go first.

“Harry,” she started. She’d rehearsed the words a million times, yet they’d still gotten caught in her throat. “If you’d told my ten year old self that this day would come, I would have been equal parts mortified and impatient for the day to come. I’ve liked you more than you maybe knew for the longest time, and honestly I’m really glad I was able to get over the ‘couldn’t speak to you’ thing. I know the past is messy, but looking back, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love your stupidly noble self, and I promise I’ll be there at your side through everything life throws at us from here on out. I’m so glad you and my brother became best friends on the train first year so I could get to know you better. So, that being said, I promise to always make you laugh, to remind you not to take life too seriously, and I’ll always be there for you through everything. I love you, Harry.”

The officiant then looked at Harry, who cleared his throat. “Thanks for never giving up on me, Gin,” he started as a chuckle could be heard from Ron and Hermione. “I love you more than you know, even if I was slower on the uptake. No one can quite make me laugh like you do, and I promise to always equally match your wit as best I can. I’ll make sure I consult you before doing anything too noble, and I can’t wait to see what the rest of this life has planned for us. I love you, too.”

The next thing she knew, the officiant was saying, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride!”

Neither waited another second as Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her. It was the perfect kiss, and everything Ginny had ever hoped for. They were officially married, on a beach in the Bahamas, and nothing could take away that blissful feeling. Not even the wrath of the Weasley family that would no doubt be waiting back in England when they got back from their holiday.


	10. We've Been Found Out

We’ve Been Found Out  
Their Caribbean holiday ended all too quickly, and all four were desperately missing the sun and the beach. Everyone was gathered at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Harry and Ginny had decided to use disillusionment charms on their rings for the first part of the evening so they wouldn’t give Molly a heart attack before dinner. 

They’d talked briefly about how they were going to break it to the family, and Harry was insistent that Ginny bring it up since the elopement was her idea. Ginny, who rarely seemed scared of anything, had told Harry there was a fat chance that would happen, so they both decided to hope that maybe Ron or Hermione would let something slip. 

Ginny had packed the photo album in the bag so that her mum could at least see pictures of the day. Even though the pictures were still because it was a muggle camera, they’d turned out beautifully. The photographer clearly knew what he was doing, knowing just where to position them so they captured the sunset in the background, and they’d even popped into their dinner and the dance club later on. Ginny smiled as she reminisced.

“So, Ginny, tell us all about the trip!” Angelina said excitedly.

Ginny jumped at Angelina’s words. “What do you want to know?” She hoped she was acting cool enough, so as not to arouse any suspicion.

“What’s it like in the Bahamas? It’s hard to imagine a place that’s warm this time of year.”

“Well, it was beautiful! We laid out in the sun every day, and they kept offering these beachy, boozy drinks for free!” Ginny said as she laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure they weren’t free, dear, probably included in whatever you paid for the lodging,” her mother said brightly. “I’m glad you all had fun, though I think maybe you should take a holiday from taking holidays for a bit. Especially you two,” she pointed at Ron and Hermione. “You’ve got a wedding coming up in six months after all.” Much as Molly tried to seem like she was scolding, she couldn’t hide the excited expression on her face.

They fell into easy conversation as everyone shifted from eating dinner to enjoying coffee and pudding. Victoire was starting to get fussy, so Fleur had gotten up to go get her dummy from the bag that she’d brought. Ginny didn’t think anything of it as she tried to keep Victoire occupied in the high chair in Fleur’s absence. She’d forgotten that Hermione had gotten her, Fleur, and Angelina matching tote bags with their monograms stitched in them for Christmas gifts that year, and she’d set her own bag next to Fleur’s upon arriving.

“Bill, where eez Victoire’s dummy? I cannot find it,” Fleur said, rummaging through the bag. “And why did you pack our wedding album?” she asked curiously. Harry’s fork dropped onto his plate as Ginny froze mid-tickle with Victoire.

“I didn’t pack that, Fleur. What are you talking about?” Bill said, a confused look on his face.

“Yes, you most certainly did,” Fleur said as she grabbed the album and brought it over to the table. “Oh, wait, zis is not ours,” she said as she came more into the light with the album. 

“Who would have a wedding album? Hermione, did you pick one up to fill out? It’s a bit early for that,” Mrs. Weasley said as she got up to look and see what Fleur was holding. 

Ginny gave Hermione a panicked look. They weren’t ready to say anything yet. Hermione was silent, as she clearly had no idea what to say. There was no point in lying because the truth was about to be out.

Unfortunately, George happened to notice the pale, shocked expressions on both Harry and Ginny’s faces. “Hey, Gin, are you feeling alright?” he asked her in a half serious, half joking tone.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak for her. By now, Mrs. Weasley had reached Fleur and the album was open. “Ginevra Molly Weasley,” was all her mother managed to say.

All eyes were on Ginny now, waiting for someone else to say something. It was Fleur who broke the silence. “You and ‘Arry got married?” 

“You what?!” George, Bill and Percy shouted at the same time. Arthur looked between the two of them as Angelina’s hands covered her mouth. Ron and Hermione didn’t pretend to look surprised. They were in the photographs as well, so there was no point trying to feign ignorance.

Ginny pulled out her wand and undid the charms hiding her ring, and then Harry’s. “Yes, Mum, we did.” She steeled herself for the fury that was about to ensue.

“But you weren’t even engaged!” Molly and Fleur had walked over to the table now as everyone was crowding around trying to sneak glances at the pictures. 

“And you two!” Molly rounded on Ron and Hermione, “You two knew!”

“Mum, don’t you dare blame them for this! It was our decision,” Ginny started, as Harry coughed. “Okay, fine, it was my idea, but you went along with it, too” Ginny glared at Harry for that.

“Er, we were engaged, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said. He’d thought it best to not call her Molly in this particular instance. “I proposed on Christmas Eve.”

“And you couldn’t have at least told us about the proposal at Christmas!?” Molly said in disbelief.

“Mum, Hermione and I had planned the trip for Harry and Ron. Harry and I were joking about an elopement, saying it’s what we’d both want because everyone knows Harry’s had enough of the limelight, and I didn’t want all the fuss I knew it’d cause! I wasn’t expecting him to propose, and then we just kind of agreed to go for it. But we made sure to get all those pictures so you could see everything!”

“My only daughter’s wedding, and we didn’t even get to be there,” Arthur said quietly. Ginny had prepared herself to be defensive against her mother’s attack, but she wasn’t prepared for the guilt from her father. Shit.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” she said. “We were going to tell you tonight, that’s why we brought the album.”

“We just didn’t know how,” Harry finished.

“Well, I didn’t see any rings,” Molly huffed.

Ginny held her hand up. “We hid them with a charm, Mum.” All of the women leaned in to fawn over her ring.

“Eet iz beautiful,” Fleur said as Angelina agreed.

“You looked beautiful, Ginny! Makes me want a beach wedding, too!” Angelina said, trying to break some of the tension, but instead it just placed a look of unease on George’s face, considering they were still a fairly new couple compared to the rest of the family.

And then Molly burst into tears. “My little girl is married!” She made her way around the table and hugged Ginny tightly. “And Harry, dear, you’re officially family now!”

Everyone else followed suit as they got up to congratulate the newlyweds. When Arthur had made his way to his daughter, Ginny gladly accepted his hug. “I’m sorry, Dad, I didn’t think about that when we’d made the decision. I just wanted to avoid a big wedding and all the fuss.”

“It’s okay, Ginny. Ultimately, I’ll always want you to be happy, and if that’s the wedding you wanted, I’ll support it.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Ginny, Harry, can we still at least throw a party in celebration?” Molly asked them. Ginny and Harry had shared a look as they both agreed to it. They both knew deep down they wouldn’t get out of it completely.

“Maybe I’ll get that father daughter dance, after all,” Arthur said to his daughter, who smiled back at him.

“I think that can be arranged.”


	11. The June "I Do"

The June “I Do”

Hermione woke on the morning of her wedding in the room of a quaint little bed and breakfast on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. Ginny had stayed with her overnight, which Hermione was secretly thankful for. The last six months since the foursome’s Caribbean getaway had simultaneously flown by and dragged at a snail’s pace, and today it was finally Hermione’s turn to marry the love of her life.

She thought back to Harry and Ginny's New Year’s wedding. How she and Ron had shared many secret glances during the ceremony and at dinner, while Harry and Ginny were too busy being in love and just married. Hermione had had the slightest pang of jealousy at watching their nuptials, disappointed that she and Ron hadn’t thought of it first. The quiet, intimate event would have been exactly what Hermione wanted, but she’d settled for the small, close family gathering that was about to occur in just a few short hours. 

The thought brought Hermione back to the present, and she looked up at the wedding gown that was hanging up on the armoire. Hermione had chosen a cap sleeve ivory ball gown that looked absolutely stunning on her. When she tried it on, both her Mum and Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears. Ginny was speechless. The bodice was intricately woven with lace and overlaid with delicate beadwork, and the tulle gown also had lace embellishments throughout. She’d been counting down the days until Ron could see her in it.   
Ginny came out from the bathroom as Hermione was still lost in thought. “Happy wedding day, Hermione!”  
Hermione’s face broke out into a grin. “It’s still too long before I get to see Ron again,” she sighed.  
“Oh, but it’ll be so worth it! I can just imagine the look on my dear brother’s face when he sees you.”  
A knock was heard at the door, and Ginny walked over to open it. Fleur, Angelina, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger all bustled in, sharing their greetings as they began preparing the spread of breakfast items along the dresser. Hermione looked longingly out the window, pretending to see the Burrow and wishing she didn’t have to worry with all the fuss and could be curled up in Ron’s arms.  
Hermione was swept up in the hustle and bustle of getting ready for the festivities later on. She watched on and laughed as everyone’s hair and makeup were done. At one point, she’d escaped into the solace of the bathroom, letting the water run under the guise of a shower, when in reality she was writing a letter to Ron. She’d just finished it as there was a tap on the bathroom window. 

She opened it and let Pig in. Right on time, she thought as she detached Harry’s letter from Pig’s leg. She sealed her own and sent it off with him. She shut the water off as she opened Harry’s letter.

Hey Hermione,

How are you holding up? Ron’s doing fine, don’t worry. He’s just really anxious to see you, that’s all. I don’t have much time until he comes back, but we’ll see you soon!

Harry

Hermione chuckled as she read the short letter. He always was short when it came to letters. She tucked the letter away as she returned back to the other room, where it was finally her turn to get ready. She sat down in the chair as Angelina and Fleur tag teamed on her makeup, and the mothers tamed her hair. It was twisted into an elegant updo as soft curls framed her face. Before she knew it, it was time for her to change into her gown. 

Hermione was insistent on bringing her dress into the bathroom to change into with only Ginny for help. “So,” Ginny asked as Hermione began to change out of her robe. “How’s he doing?” 

“Harry says he’s fine, just anxious to see me. I feel the same,” Hermione admitted as she stepped into her dress and pulled it up. 

“Well, he’s not going to know what to do when he sees you. Hermione, you are the most gorgeous bride I’ve ever seen. And in this family, there’s been a lot of brides,” Ginny laughed. Hermione turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the woman staring back at her. 

“Wow,” Hermione whispered. 

“Shall we make your big debut to everyone?” Ginny asked. Hermione nodded as they opened the door and revealed the bride to the rest of the women.

There were ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’ and lots of fanning at the face to prevent crying and ruined makeup as everyone gushed about what a beautiful bride Hermione was. They made their way outside to the garden where they met the photographer. Angelina, Fleur and Ginny were dressed in dark plum chiffon dresses with different necklines of their choosing. Their bouquets consisted of various shades of purple and ivory hydrangeas, with some blush pink roses tossed into the mix. They took several pictures together until Mrs. Weasley checked the name and was trying to rush everyone over to the church to get ready for the ceremony, that would be starting about twenty minutes.

Ginny took her hand and squeezed it. “Sure you don’t want to back out?” she whispered in her ear as she chuckled. 

Hermione looked at her nervously. “I...Ginny, I really need a few minutes”. She looked around and noticed everyone was starting to walk back toward the church. 

If Ginny was alarmed by Hermione’s words, she didn’t look it. “I’ll take care of it, you go. Hang out in the rose garden. I’ll come get you when it’s time,” Ginny said.

Hermione nodded as she turned and entered the archway surrounded by tall hedges that created a secluded area, hiding her from the rest of the women. Once inside, it looked almost like a maze, hundreds of rose bushes lined various walkways. Hermione escaped deeper and deeper into the garden. She settled in the center of the area, setting her bouquet down on the benches in the resting area. 

The anxiety of the momentous moment that she was about to face ahead of her was almost too much. It was ironic, really, considering she’d fought a war and been involved in many dangerous situations growing up. But Ron was always by her side in those moments. That’s what was throwing her. Not being able to see him. If they could just have a moment before all of this she’d feel so much better.

She heard a faint pop from behind her. No...it couldn’t be. “Hermione,” she heard him say. It was almost as if it were a moment out of a fairy tale as Hermione twirled around to Ron standing there.

“Ron!” she said as she felt her body physically relax at the relief of him standing there, mere feet from her.

“You look- wow,” Ron was speechless. She thought she saw his eyes watering, and was touched by the sweetness of it all.

She didn’t care about tradition at that moment. Not one bit. Not as she walked over and threw her arms around the love of her life, who always seemed to know when she needed him. “How did you know?”

“Ginny.”

“We don’t deserve her,” Hermione said as she smiled. 

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Ron laughed.

“Can’t we just get married right here? Just us?”

“What? You don’t want to commit to me in front of our closest family and friends?” Ron joked nervously.

“No, it’s not that. Of course I do. It’s just...so personal, isn’t it? There’s so much I want to say in my vows, but not in front of everyone else.”

“So let’s say them right here. Right now,” Ron suggested.

“Really?”

“Why not? The Prophet’s gotten enough of our moments. Let’s not give them this one.”

“That’s true,” Hermione contemplated as she looked into Ron’s cerulean eyes. “Every day you continue to amaze me more and more. It’s hard to believe you’re still the same eleven year old boy I met on the train. I-” Hermione chuckled at the memories that flooded her mind, “-I tried so hard to convince myself I wasn’t falling for you. But the more I tried to deny it, the more hopelessly in love with you I’d become. And then there were so many close calls and I know I picked the most mental moment to show you, but I’m glad I did. I can’t imagine my life without you. No one knows me better than you, I love the way you get under my skin, the way you know exactly what I need, the way you love me. You’re all I’ve ever needed, and I promise to love you unconditionally, through everything.”

Hermione looked at him, a soft blush on her cheeks from the admission of the summation of their relationship. She waited for him to take his turn now. “I’m not sure what’s left for there to say,” Ron chuckled. “Only kidding. You may be an insufferable know it all, Hermione, but you’re my insufferable know it all. If there’s anything I’d wish I’d done, it was get my head out of my arse and get us going sooner. I’d erase sixth year and start over. But I don’t want to dwell on the past. I was just as stubborn as you, not wanting to admit that I was head over heels for my best friend. But almost losing you, it changed everything. Looking back, I’d do it all again to get where we are now. You are the only one for me. There’s no doubt in my mind that we were made for each other. I can’t wait to start this next step of our lives together. I can’t promise I won’t be a bloody prat sometimes, but I will always love you, and I will never stop loving you. And I’ll do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman alive. Every day of my life. I love you, Hermione Granger. I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

“I love you, too, Ronald Weasley. I can’t wait to have you as my husband.” Despite herself, Hermione leaned in and kissed him. The moment was absolute perfection. If only the officiant was there to pronounce them man and wife right then and there.

“Alright, you two! Save some for the ceremony!” Harry’s voice startled them, as they looked over to see Harry and Ginny looking on in loving amusement. The photographer was also there, for who knew how long. Capturing their most intimate moments.

“Do you think you’re about ready? I reckon Mum may have realized something is up by now.”

Hermione nodded as she looked up at Ron. “Let’s go. It’s about time I became a Weasley, I think,” she said as Ron leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Then let’s get you married!” Ginny said excitedly. With that, the group of four headed for the small church in Ottery St. Catchpole.


End file.
